Tierra
Tierra Amoravida is a character that belongs to DJ.RJ.Centurion. She is a Majorca Ratter pup who is dedicated to preserving rare environments for as long as possible, and to planting new trees and other greenery whenever she can. She is devoted to cleaning up areas riddled with trash. She is a fairly new member of the PAW Patrol, and her role is Botany. Tierra is Tracker's girlfriend in the CenturiRealm and Tundra-Centurion AU. In the Tundra-Centurion AU, Tierra's Trainee is Perlita. Tierra is mostly black. The top of her muzzle is black, as well as her ears and tail. She has light brown/tan areas as well such as her paws, underbelly and the rest of her muzzle. She has the small, stubby "eyebrows" found on Rottweilers and other breeds like that, which are tan on her. She is roughly the same size as Tracker, who is fairly large for the Chihuahua that he is. Tierra wears a black collar. Her Pup Tag is a green leaf with a leaf-vein pattern inside. She has light green eyes. Regular Uniform Tierra's regular uniform consists of a dark green gardening vest with the PAW Patrol symbol on the right pocket.. On her head, she wears a floral head-wreath with white flowers. Flight Uniform Her flight uniform is dark green with red highlights. Her jet pack is a standard jet pack with four palm-leaf-like fins to help her steer in the air. Anthro Appearance Tierra bears the same markings as a feral when she's anthro. She wears a solid black sleeveless tank top that exposes part of her belly, and a pair of woodland camouflage shorts. Her Pup Tag symbol is on the right side of her top. Tierra Amoravida was born in the Balearic Islands of Spain, the origin of her breed, however she lived in a small, rural town outside of Madrid. Every day she'd venture out into the countryside, observe the wildlife, stare in awe at the natural beauty of the Spanish countryside... The mountains far off in the distance, the patches of flowers, the occasional trees... It was a wondrous life for Tierra. It was because of this that Tierra became devoted to preserving the natural beauty of the world, and to restore what had been tainted by the industrial world. She studied the art of Botany, studying the genetics of plants, as well as planting trees and flowers wherever she could. She decided to utilize her studies for preservation and to aid volunteer groups and other associations. Tierra ventured across the Atlantic to improve her studies. She volunteered with local groups to clean up forests, parks, beaches, and much more. She decided to take a large step in her efforts. She studied various herbs, edible greenery and plants for their medicinal properties. She became a Wilderness and Herbal expert, offering her services to National Parks and to Wilderness Preserves across the country. Tierra is skilled in Botany and Herbal Medicines, growing plants for consumption, medicine, and conservation. Her tracking skills aren't that great, however. Tierra's skills were put to the test when she was on patrol in a National Wilderness when she slipped, tumbled down a steep hill, and earned a large gash on her leg. In a panic, Tierra crawled across the ground to find the right herbs. She ground them into a powder, mixed the powder with water to make a paste. She slathered the paste on a leaf, and used other leaves and vines to wrap the wound. Had she not done that, she would have bled out. In her time as a roaming Forest Ranger, she's helped save lives in the Wilderness. Tierra helped revolutionize herbal medicines. In Shadows of Camaraderie, she worked with Tracker in Greenmarsh National Wilderness. The two were a force to be reckoned with, as both were Wilderness Experts. Tracker is proficient in tracking and Tierra is proficient in herbal medicines with both experts in survival. Tierra is a very sarcastic and sassy individual. She has the tendency to sway her hips, use her eyelashes, and intentionally flirt with new people, regardless of gender. This leads to questions about her sexuality. In reality, this is a test. She's very experienced, and she wants to know if you can handle the harshness of the wild. If you can manage her, you can manage the wilderness. Underneath the flirtatious facade, Tierra is actually a kind and considerate individual, despite her dominating demeanor. She does get somewhat emotional at times as she doesn't like when people question her methods - methods that have saved lives and her own life on numerous occasions. She does in fact care very deeply for Tracker, despite not showing it very often. While at first, she treated him as another Forest Ranger that she'll have to teach a thing or two, Tracker came off as... Something different. Over time, Tierra felt affection for the Chihuahua, and she continues to toy with him until the moment is right. Catchphrases - "Ready for the Wild!" - "This pup's one with nature!" - "A potent success!" Fears Tierra has quite a few fears: - Trypanophobia (Fear of Needles) - Basiphobia (Fear of Falling, caused by her experience when she almost died) - Frigophobia (Fear of the Cold... She doesn't get along as well as she could with Everest...) - Radiophobia (Fear of X-Rays. She doesn't like them... She can tell anyway that something is broken, as she's broken bones numerous times.) Pup Pack Tools - Rake - Hoe - Various Herbs - Magnifying Glass - Notebook - A Botanist Toolkit Vehicle Tierra's vehicle is similar to Tracker's. She also has a type of jeep, dark purple with white highlights. A rather small one, fit for her, and has all her equipment in storage compartments for when she's not using them. The driver's seat can flip up and onto the back of the vehicle, and the vehicle opens up to reveal a hollow living space for her while the wheels are moved up slightly as to place the vehicle on the ground, thus transforming into a Pup House for Tierra. Tierra also has a small RV-type camper that she drives as well of identical functions and colors to her jeep. Family - Tracker (Boyfriend/Crush/Future Mate) - Quill (Adoptive Son) Friends - Tracker - Ryder - Chase - Skye - Marshall - Zuma - Rocky - Rubble - Everest - Centurion - Beryl - Steelbeam - Frostbound - Umbravivo - Arabella - Primavera - Lux - Saracco - Nicasia - Micaelina - Jaune - Grisha - Cecilia - Sheryl - Tundra (Tundra-Centurion AU) (More will be added) Hobbies - Reading - Watching TV - Spending time with Tracker - Star Gazing - Experimenting with herbs and plants to create new herbal medicines to utilize in the field. Miscellaneous Facts * Tierra is not an avid environmentalist like Primavera and Lux are. * She has a very flirtatious demeanor, often times invading personal space, however she knows when to back off. * She is trained in Muay Thai. (As an anthro) * Tierra once did time as a supermodel, but quit because she didn't like it. * She has dual citizenship in Spain and the U.S. * Her favorite fruits are dragon fruits and star fruits * She hates eating lamb. It doesn't agree with her. * Tierra cared for Quill after the disappearance of his parents. * Although Tierra does care for her Trainee, Perlita, she didn't adopt her. So when Quill eventually goes on to date Perlita, it's fine since they're not adoptive siblings. * She likes to drink mango smoothies * Tierra's personality changes drastically when she has her own pups. She sings lullabies in Spanish and becomes a very kind and protective mother figure. Fanfictions - PAW Patrol: Shadows of Camaraderie - PAW Patrol: Kinesis Unbound Fanfictions By Others None Episodes - Pups Save the Arctic! - Pup Pup Dance Battle! (Part One) - Pup Pup Dance Battle! (Part Two) - Pup Pup Dance Battle! (Part Three) - Pups Save the Mariners! (No spoken lines) - Pups and the Overgrowth! Episodes by Others - Pups Save the Amazon! Song Articles - Rhythm of Love (ZumaxBeryl Song) - Into You (MarshallxArabella Song) - Mermaid (Maui x Coral Song) Song Articles by Others None Shadows of Camaraderie Tierra.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Tierra (Sketch) Feral Tierra.jpg|Feral Tierra (colored) Beryl and Friends by MacBarrPup.png|Gift from MacBarrPup. Love it! Category:Pups Category:Fanon pups Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:DJ RJ's Characters Category:Female Pup Category:Females Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Friendly Pups Category:Dogs Category:Puppies Category:Protagonists Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:DJ RJ's Fanon Category:First gen Category:First gen pups Category:CenturiRealm Category:CenturiRealm Characters Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Characters Category:Feral Category:Anthro